Spongebob's mysterious day
by presidentefs
Summary: Spongebob encounter's a lot of strange events as he goes about his day


It was five o'clock and Spongebob's alarm just went off. He slipped out of his bed and looked over towards his closet only to notice that it was empty. Gary was nowhere to be seen as well. A slight shock of fear chilled through Spongebob's spine because this was the first time that Spongebob was in fact not ready. He began to panic so he immediately ran over to Squidward's house. Squidward had not woken up yet so Spongebob crept up beside Squidward's bed and let out a loud victory screech. Squidward woke up furious to the sound of "woolooloolooloo". Squidward then said, "Spongebob, where are your clothes?" Spongebob shook his head and said that he had lost them and wanted to wear one of Squidward's brown shirts. At that moment all of the clothes that Squidward had just vanished in thin air. Squidward then yelled at Spongebob to get out of his house. Spongebob ran out of Squidward's house and stumped his toe on a rock. When he looked down towards the rock, he spotted a golden key. Overwhelmed with joy, Spongebob skipped over to Patrick's house to tell him about the key. Patrick said that the key was Spongebob's and he didn't know why Spongebob didn't remember this. When Spongebob started to think about what this key was for he noticed a large brand new boat mobile in his front yard. He decided to go over to it to take it out for a joy ride. Patrick decided to tag along as well. Spongebob had forgotten all about his clothes dilemma. He was so happy to be riding in his boat mobile. The odd thing was that Spongebob couldn't remember anything and that everything that he thought was true was really false. He thought he had clothes and didn't have a boat mobile yet alone a driver's license. He did not care for now because he had driven all the way to Jellyfish fields. When Spongebob and Patrick reached the middle of the field, a large blue jellyfish appeared behind a rock. This was the infamous no name jellyfish that was the only jellyfish in the field that Spongebob had never caught. Spongebob reached down to pick up his jellyfish net that was magically at his feet. He rode on Patrick's back after the blue jellyfish. Patrick had been training for a race and was a lot faster than Spongebob so it was easier to carry him on his back. Right when Spongebob was about to put the net over the no named jellyfish he heard a shrill. It was Sandy. She was hiding in the field waiting for Spongebob so that she could try out some of her new karate moves. The battle was intense. Sandy threw multiple chops to Spongebob's head but Spongebob's super soft absorbent body just took all of the blows. Spongebob had learned a new fighting move where he would do a flip and chop Sandy on the back. He attempted this move and successfully accomplished it. Then all of a sudden everything disappeared and Spongebob realized he was late to work. Patrick allowed Spongebob to use his inflatable pants to fly to work a lot quicker. Spongebob was only five minutes late to work. Mr. Krabs didn't seem to notice considering that he was in the back counting his money from the Krusty Krab super double krabby patty sale on Monday. When Spongebob walked into the kitchen he was in full uniform and everybody was wearing clothes again. This really started to confuse spongebob because he had never had a day like this in his life. The first order was amazing as well. King Neptune had ordered one million krabby Patties for a party at his castle later that day. Spongebob was quick to make all of the patties because he had used his super awesome spatula that he got on his first day of work. Mr. Krabs even gave Spongebob a tip for doing the job so well. Squidward was very astonished by this because he had been asking for extra money everyday and Mr. Krabs never gives up any money. Something mysterious was definitely going down. Spongebob started to think about what he did the day before to see if there were any clues that would tell him what is going on now. He remembered playing a scaring game with the flying Dutchman but that was about all that he could remember. He decided to go home to check things out. When he got home the oat mobile that he left in jellyfish fields was in his driveway. Patrick drove it over to his house to make sure that he didn't get any jelly on the mobile's brand new paint job. Patrick and Gary met Spongebob at the door. Spongebob was very excited to see Gary considering that he didn't see him that morning. As he walked in the door he saw that Mermaid man and Barnacle boy were on TV. They all decided to watch it together because they loved to watch their heroes. At the end of the show there was an advertisement that said the first person to send in five million box tops off of cereal boxes would get to spend the day with mermaid man and barnacle boy. Spongebob and Patrick rushed over to the store to start buying and eating cereal. They had only eaten a few boxes before the realized the magnitude of this request. They decided to draw up a plan about how they would get this done in a reasonable timely fashion. They ended up finishing the task that day despite their initial concerns of doubt. The decided to send the box tops in right away. Within minutes they received a confirmation that they would be spending the day with their heroes. So Patrick started blowing on the conch shell and everything started fading in and out. At that moment Spongebob woke up and saw that everything was normal. He was relieved to see that this crazy day was in fact a dream all along.


End file.
